Bite
by slothattack
Summary: Shuuhei's on a mission in Hueco Mundo and he meets someone who wants to kill him. For now. Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the start of my new story. It will be Grimm/Shuu sometime in the near future. I will add more chapters, but I can't say how many because this story isn't at all planned out yet. Yay? **

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach**

**Basically, Shuuhei is in Hueco Mundo on a mission to get rid of the straggling arrancars left over after Aizen's defeat. He has a new captain (I made him up and as of yet he is unnamed since he is unimportant). He meets Grimmjow and you will have to see from there :)**

ooo

After Aizen's defeat, life is far from being back to normal. Many Shinigami thought Aizen to be the ultimate challenge –the Final Boss—and that everything would be resolved with his death. Yet, in Shuuhei's experience, after you cut the head off a snake the rest of it still wiggles for a while after. Aizen is dead, but all of Central 64 is still vacant, Yamamoto cannot handle all the decisions, and two divisions are still missing captains. Seireitei is a mess.

Shuuhei had tried to prepare himself for life after the war so that he wouldn't be surprised with new rules and regulations. Nevertheless, he never expected this. His new captain is a tough man to get along with, in Shuuhei's opinion. After Tousen's betrayal, Shuuhei had some trouble testing another captain. His new captain is not a patient person and their initial lack of chemistry was disastrous for their working relationship. The entire division probably felt the effects of their lack of compatibility.

Also, even with the death of Aizen, the arrancar are still a problem. There are some stragglers left over that have to be dealt with. Add that with the fact that Shuuhei's new captain needs some space from his controlling lieutenant, Shuuhei is now in Hueco Mundo instead of helping to rebuild Soul Society.

He knows it isn't because his captain dislikes him or that he was being thrown away. He is capable and it is convenient for him to be in Hueco Mundo. He will return to Soul Society soon enough and hopefully by then he will be able to accept his new captain.

ooo

In Hueco Mundo everything is white, except after a fight. The sight of red splotched on white is still unsettling for Shuuhei. Even though he convinced himself that killing Tousen was for the man's own good, the explosion of blood that resulted from Shuuhei's own sword is a sight that would forever be etched in Shuuhei's mind. Whenever he closes his eyes, the image of his blood stained captain haunts him. His hand trembles whenever he holds Kazeshini.

The moon overhead does not help with keeping track of time. Even so, Shuuhei knows that he has to be close to nearing the cave the scouts spoke of. A few of them came back bloody and exhausted, speaking of an arrancar that is hiding in a cave about fifteen minutes north of the place they were resting. He didn't want to drag exhausted men back into a fight, so we went alone.

He nears the cave. He surveys the area, noticing the large rocks and unlevel plains that would make it a perfect place to hide. The cave's mouth rests on a hill, the raised position already putting Shuuhei at a disadvantage. He steps forward carefully as a blood splattered rock comes into view.

The rock is almost torn apart, with marks from a sword deep in its surface. He knows his men aren't strong enough to do so much damage. The arrancar is obviously extremely strong. Shuuhei wonders how his men made it back in one piece when the opponent has such strength. Maybe his men were just bait to lure in the stronger Shinigami. He slowly realizes with a pit of dread in his stomach that maybe it was a mistake to head into this fight alone. He considers going back and asking for reinforcements, but previously concealed reiatsu fills the area and Shuuhei almost stumbles from the force of it.

Shuuhei looks up, his body going cold. The arrancar is standing on a rock above him with a grin which shows how much the arrancar is anticipating a fight. The bone on his jaw is an extension of his wide, eerie grin. Hands are crossed in an arrogant manner. Shocking blue hair only confirms Shuuhei's worst fears. He curses himself for wandering off on his own, especially now that he's facing the former Sexta Espada.

After the other Espada had all been supposedly killed, the Shinigami went back to the battlefield where they had left the Sexta Espada so they could finish him off. However, he was gone by the time they remembered him, only leaving behind a blood stain. Everyone hoped he was dead and was picked apart by other hungry hollows. It seems as though their hopes were in vain.

"Guess the weaklings made it back," Jeagerjaques mutters, appraising Shuuhei. "Tch. I was hoping for someone stronger, though."

Shuuhei isn't sure whether to be offended or terrified. He remembers the three scars running down his face and he's sure that this time he's not going to get away with only scratches. Over the years he has learned how to embrace his fear and use it to his advantage in a fight, which was why he is normally able to face an opponent with a calm head. When he had fought Tousen, he had been so sure that was the right thing to do. He was not afraid because he had simply believed there were no other options. The man he admired was ruining himself, and Shuuhei had to do everything he could to save him. Fear wasn't part of the equation. However, facing Jeagerjaques, Shuuhei feels like his legs are going to turn to jelly. Kurosaki Ichigo, who is as strong as a captain, fought against this Espada and barely won. How can Shuuhei, a measly vice-captain, win? There is no loyalty, insane surges of bravery in this fight.

Shuuhei grips his zanpakuto, eyes narrowing. This is no time to be frozen by fear. There are visible wounds on Jeagerjaques, evidence that the Espada isn't completely healed from his last fight with Kurosaki. If Shuuhei just keeps a level head, he'd be able to do this. If he could just ignore the prickling on his palms and the urge to drop his weapon in fear and repugnance. He tries to still his trembling hands, but fails miserably.

"You are Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada. Correct?" Shuuhei asks, making sure so that he can properly report this incident, if he makes it back alive.

"Who else can I be?" Jeagerjaques says, grinning. Shuuhei draws his sword, taking a deep breath. "You still challenge me, knowing who I am? Let's up your as strong as you think you are."

Jeagerjaques disappears and Shuuhei's heart clenches with fear. Any calm he once had is quickly dissolving. Jeagerjaques reappears in front of Shuuhei, his zanpakuto gleaming before Shuuhei blocks the attack, the force of the blow vibrating through his arms. He jumps back, a cold sweat running down his back.

Jeagerjaques stares at him, bloodlust clear in his eyes. Shuuhei knows that he cannot win without releasing Kazeshini. He hates the feeling of the double scythes in his hands, but if he hesitates or tries to prolong the fight in the sword's sealed form, he's going to die. Shuuhei grits his teeth, readying himself for the disgust and surge of power.

"Reap, Kazeshini."

As Shuuhei stands with his released weapon, he tries to focus on Jeagerjaques. The Espada is amused by this development, eager to face whatever Shuuhei has to throw at him. Even with a released Kazeshini is his hands, Shuuhei doesn't feel any more powerful.

Shuuhei swings one end of Kazeshini over his head and lets it fly towards Jeagerjaques. Shuuhei never expects it to hit and he is right to assume that Jeagerjaques would reappear behind him. He easily blocks the attack aimed for his back, and pulls on the chain that brings the other scythe tearing towards Jeagerjaques's neck. Jeagerjaques barely dodges, and shoves Shuuhei as he jumps away. Shuuhei grits his teeth, frustrated at the smirk that never leaves the Espada's face. To this Espada, Shuuhei is nothing more than a toy.

Shuuhei doesn't have any time to settle his rapidly beating heart, as Jeagerjaques is already rushing in for the next attack. Another bone shattering blow is blocked by Shuuhei and he wonders how much of this he can take. The Espada hasn't even released his zanpakuto yet.

The next several minutes consists similar attack-and-parry combinations and Shuuhei's brain is reeling to figure out an attack that would disable Jeagerjaques before he releases. He tries a binding spell, but it is broken easily. He has to get creative with the projectile aspect of his weapon. However, he doesn't get any chances to fully use his weapon with Jeagerjaques's persistent attacks.

"If this all you got Shinigami?" Jeagerjaques chortles. "And here I was thinking of using you as a warm-up before I face Kurosaki again."

The familiar glow of cero erupts from Jeagerjaques and Shuuhei is barely able to dodge out of the way. Half his back is burned and he curses himself for forgetting that aspect of an Espada's power. He doesn't have enough time to properly get a hold of his new surroundings, since Jeagerjaques's sword is rushing towards him before the dust even clears. Shuuhei blocks the attack, but almost misses the glowing hand aimed at his head. He leaps away and tugs on Kazeshini's chain, bringing the other scythe in quick and close enough to clip a chunk of hair off Jeagerjaques's head before the arrancar is able to dodge.

The hammering in Shuuhei's chest and lungs reminded him of the fact he is quickly becoming exhausted. He doesn't have any trump cards and giving up now would earn him the same result as continuing to fight.

However, the smirk of Jeagerjaques's face is the type he hates the most. The one that shows how much the person revels in the fact that they are going to end a life and that they can do it with their eyes closed.

As Shuuhei stares at the grin, his hands tingle where he is holding his zanpakuto. The guilt and disgust he felt standing over Tousen's blob of a body and the burden that he took when he shouldered all of what Tousen once was still weighs on his mind. Recently he has been wondering what his power represents and who he is fighting for, but at that moment, all his thoughts focus on Jeagerjaques. Shuuhei wants to wipe that smirk off the Espada's face. He wants to beat into Jeagerjaques the strength he was taught and lost somewhere along the way. He wants to show Jeagerjaques, and maybe even himself, just how strong he is. If he can take a chunk of Jeagerjaques's hair, that is only a few inches until he reaches the head.

Shuuhei knows he is most likely going to die, but not before he teaches Jeagerjaques the lesson he loves the most; courage, intelligence, and knowledge of one's limits are the true might in a battle, not brute physical force. He cannot believe he forgot that after Tousen's death.

Shuuhei crouches, staring at Jeagerjaques with a new light. The Espada is obviously weakened and also tiring. Even so, that cocky smile isn't fading. Holding back isn't going to help him; he's going to have to show Jeagerjaques his full strength. He has to show what he's made of. All of him. Including the parts he threw away and the ones he had yet to discover.

He can hear Kazeshini howling with delight inside of him.

Jeagerjaques blinks, startled by the new development. He then readies his own sword, his grin reaching his ears.

"That's more like it."

ooo

When Grimmjow first sent those Shinigami scouts running, he hoped that they would send back a few stronger men. But when he sees one Shinigami with a barely impressive reiatsu, he is disappointed. However, that Shinigami walks around with an air of confidence, an expression mirroring Tousen's. That holier-than-thou attitude, calm appraisal of the situation, and dull eyes were what he hates the most. Just thinking of that bastard Tousen makes a foul taste rise in his mouth. He spits on the ground, wanting to kick that face into the ground.

"Guess the weaklings made it back. Tch. I was hoping for someone stronger, though," Grimmjow mutters, wondering how the Shinigami would react. The Shinigami looks offended, but Grimmjow can see underlining fear. He wants to laugh. Here he is, eagerly anticipating a good fight, and he gets this half-assed Tousen wannabe. If he cannot get a decent fight from this kid, at least he can get enough amusement from beating him into a pulp.

"You are Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada. Correct?" the Shinigami asks, trying and failing to act like he was calm.

"Who else can I be?" Grimmjow laughs. The Shinigami draws his zanpakuto, watching him like a hawk. This kid is really annoying, attempting to keep a cool head when his hands are trembling. He wanted to see all the walls this Shinigami built crumble down. "You still challenge me, knowing who I am? Let's up your as strong as you think you are."

Grimmjow leaps at the Shinigami, not expecting anything spectacular. When the kid blocks his attack, Grimmjow can _see_ how the force of his blow shakes the Shinigami to his core. The kid jumps back, his face pale.

Grimmjow lets the Shinigami have his distance. He usually hates fighting weak enemies, but playing with the reflection of the man he detested can be amusing. The Shinigami grits his teeth, as if he's going to do something horrible. Grimmjow is disappointed when the Shinigami merely releases his zanpakuto.

The shape of the weapon is scary enough and it flies at Grimmjow almost faster than he can sondio. However, the shape of the weapon doesn't reflect the Shinigami's soul at all from what Grimmjow can see. A weapon so fearsome is better suited for a Shinigami that can wield it with confidence and bloodlust. This Shinigami just looks like a kid who can't find his mommy. A strong zanpakuto paired with someone who can't fully use it is nothing better than a stick against an Espada.

Grimmjow attacks from the back and is moderately surprised when his blow is blocked. However, he doesn't expect the other end of the scythe to come tearing at him. He barely dodges and jumps back, feeling adrenaline course through his veins. It seems as though this Shinigami isn't all bark after all.

After several minutes of repetitive fighting, Grimmjow tires of what the Shinigami has to offer. This must be the extent of the Shinigami's power. Grimmjow still has a score to settle with Kurosaki. He cannot be wasting his time with a Shinigami that can't hold his own. The Shinigami even stopped mirroring Tousen; Tousen would never have been seen with such a frightened expression. This fight is no longer worth it.

Grimmjow fires a cero and goes in for the kill.

He underestimated the Shinigami's speed and the kid is able to dodge. It doesn't matter. Grimmjow leaps towards the Shinigami before the dust created from his cero settles and swings his sword at the head. He is slightly frustrated that the Shinigami is able to block his attack, so he aims another cero at point blank range. Even Kurosaki had trouble dodging this attack. Surely this Shinigami would be finished off by it.

Grimmjow's eyes widen as instead of his hand blowing off the Shinigami's head, _his_ head is almost sliced off by the weapon he almost forgot about. He jumps back, realizing just how proficient this Shinigami is with that weapon. Just diving in for the kill isn't going to work.

He stares at the Shinigami, noticing the difference in the reiatsu and fighting stance from only a moment before. The hands stopped trembling, the eyes are narrowed to the point of slits, and the Shinigami is crouching in a feral stance. But what Grimmjow really notices is the grin that adorns the formerly frowning face. Grimmjow isn't sure what happened in that small space of time, but the almost angry and determined reiatsu that is suddenly pouring from the Shinigami is evidence enough that the real show is going to start now.

Grimmjow smiles wider, pleased at how the situation developed. There is no more fear, ignorant attitude, or anything remotely Tousen. This Shinigami finally reflects the sword he is swinging above his head. Grimmjow gets back into a fighting stance, hoping that his new expectation will be fulfilled.

"That's more like it," Grimmjow says joyfully. "Now that I think about it, you never told me your name." Now that this opponent was worth his time, he might as well learn his name.

"I am Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-captain of the 9th squad," the Shinigami replies coolly.

9th squad? No wonder Hisagi mirrors Tousen so much. But that no longer matters. He wants to beat Hisagi and show his superiority. It no longer has anything to do with dislike. Something about that new smile attracts Grimmjow like a moth to a flame. This new Hisagi he is facing makes his blood boil. Makes him want to dominate Hisagi in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's short, but it seemed like a good place to stop **

**Disclaimer: characters not mine **

ooo

To say Shuuhei is exhausted would be an understatement. He has no idea how he is still standing after Jeagerjaques practically deflected his every attack. The arrancar is simply faster than him. Having an unpredictable zanpakuto is useless if the enemy is calm and fast enough to track each sickle-like end.

Shuuhei knows he needs to surprise the arrancar in some way in order to land a hit. But knowing and actually figuring out how are two different things.

He has an idea of what he should do, but it's very risky. Jeagerjaques is usually able to keep track of both ends of Kazeshini, but that is only when Shuuhei is accounted for and controlling the ends at a distance. No matter how skilled the arrancar is, if Shuuhei is physically right up in his face and attacking him, Jeagerjaques won't be able to watch everything that's going on and Shuuhei will be able to overwhelm the arrancar's defenses. If Shuuhei stays alive long enough, that is. Fighting close-range with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is incredibly risky, which is why he avoided it. He will have to be extremely focused (and lucky) to pull this plan off.

Jeagerjaques is running towards him for another attack and Shuuhei goes forward to meet him. The arrancar brings his sword down and Shuuhei blocks the attack with one end of Kazeshini. He lets the other end fly and dodges Jeagerjaques's sword. He kicks the arrancar's stomach and while Jeagerjaques stumbles backwards, he swings at the arrancar's head. Jeagerjaques stares at Shuuhei with wide eyes and parries with Panthera. Shuuhei yanks on Kazeshini's chain and the sickle-like end rushes towards the arrancar. Hopefully Kazeshini will reach Jeagerjaques before the arrancar's sword reaches him.

Shuuhei isn't able to see what happens, but the next thing he knows he's on the ground and his vision is going black.

ooo

Grimmjow knows that the fight is going to end quickly. After Hisagi's initial surge of determination, the fight became much more intense. If he wasn't still injured from his last fight with Kurosaki then this fight wouldn't be so difficult. Though, he also has the suspicion that Hisagi exhausted himself too much in the beginning of the fight. The kid also has far greater potential. It would be a pity to kill the Shinigami before they can fight at full strength.

He rushes in again, wondering what he should do. He wants to dominate Hisagi but it would mean nothing if neither of them could fight to the full extent of their abilities. Should he beat the kid now and satisfy his urge, or return later?

Hisagi makes the decision for him. The Shinigami runs towards Grimmjow and he can't believe that the kid is going to do something so suicidal.

Hisagi releases one end of his blade, kicks Grimmjow hard enough to send him staggering back, and then attacks him with the other end. They aren't very strong attacks and Grimmjow blocks them easy enough. Hisagi must be at his wits end. That surge of power that impressed Grimmjow sure didn't last very long.

However, one end of the Shinigami's zanpakuto is now flying towards him and it will be very difficult to dodge it while parrying Hisagi's attack. Difficult, but not impossible. Too bad for Hisagi. Though, Grimmjow can't help but admire the determination in the boy. If anything, Grimmjow respects a person with guts. It would really be a pity to kill him now. This kid just keeps surprising him! It will be best if he postpones their fight until he can fight Hisagi with all his strength. Then Grimmjow will able to truly dominate him.

He moves as fast as he can and dodges the sickle while pushing Hisagi backwards. He knocks Hisagi to the ground and kicks the side of his head for good measure. The projectile zanpakuto returns to its sealed state and the Shinigami under him is unconscious.

He glances at the spiked black hair, scars, and tattoos. The top of Hisagi's uniform is falling open and Grimmjow finds himself staring at the toned chest. He shakes off his thoughts and crouches down. He can't waste his time ogling; he has to be leaving soon before more Shinigami arrive. Though, first he as to make sure that Hisagi will realize that their fight is merely put on hold. A large grin stretches across his face as an idea comes to mind.

ooo

Shuuhei wakes up on the cold sands of Hueco Mundo. His entire body is aching and he feels as if he was hit by a wrecking ball. He quickly jumps up when he remembers the fight and Jeagerjaques. However, he looks around and sees no sign of the arrancar. There is no body, so Shuuhei's attack must not have worked. Then why isn't he dead?

He picks up his sword, then quickly sits back down again since he will collapse if he doesn't. He shoots right back up again as he feels a sharp stinging on his backside. He reaches down and feels something wet through his hakama. There is blood on his fingertips. Panicking, he pulls down part of his hakama and his eyes boggle at the sight.

Right above his left cheek there is a large _6_ carved into his skin.

His brain stops and for a moment he can't believe what he is seeing. Did the arrancar _mark_ him?. He pulls his hakama back up and smoothes over his appearance while trying to quell the anger welling up in him.

Who does that arrancar think he is? Despite Shuuhei rethinking all his morals that Tousen taught him, the one idea he firmly believes in is respecting your opponent. Respecting their power and dignity. They should respect him the same, and if they don't Shuuhei would make sure that in the end they do. Shuuhei's life revolves around respect and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques violated that.

The only times Shuuhei deviates from that belief is when he is utterly terrified or insulted. When Shuuhei first started the fight with Jeagerjaques he was afraid and couldn't think straight. Now the arrancar completely offended Shuuhei and he isn't going to just back down and whimper in terror.

He isn't sure what the arrancar wanted to gain by disgracing Shuuhei's pride and body, but when Jeagerjaques returns --which Shuuhei knows he will--, he will be in for a surprise. Shuuhei is going to make him regret even meeting him.

Jeagerjaques thinks he's dominant over Shuuhei? Think again.


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, everyone might be a tiny bit OOC. But I tried. **

** This will probably be completed in the next one or two chapters. When I first wrote this I was planning this complicated plot and getting the vizards involved (god, I love Kensei/Shuuhei XD), but then I got lazy and the story flowed in another direction. So, this will be kinda short, but I will probably write a longer story during the summer.**

** Anyways, things get a little hotter during this chapter so expect the M worthy material soon.**

ooo

Shuuhei is perched on a rock, observing the camp. He hasn't has any rest the past two weeks after he fought Jeagerjaques. Fighting, training, scouting. He is exhausted to his bones and yet he finds himself even more tired now when he's just sitting.

He needs to distract himself, or else he will end up thinking of that certain teal-haired arrancar.

He has been training for the sole purpose of defeating Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The ex-Espada damaged his pride. Even though he healed the 6 several days before, he can still feel the sting. Just the thought of that smirking face makes his blood boil.

This isn't typical of him. He is supposed to be calm, cool, and collected. Now he's the complete opposite. He doesn't like the change, but he can't find it in himself to fight it.

He senses the reitsu of an arrancar and he is saved from his thoughts. He orders his men to guard the camp and heads to the source of the disturbance. Ever since his fight with Jeagerjaques, he heads into battle alone.

The arrancar is huge and Shuuhei can tell from just looking that it's strong. It roars and starts to blabber on about how it's going to tear him apart and other gruesome acts Shuuhei has heard millions of times before. The arrancar can keep boasting its strength, but that power won't be able to defeat Kazeshini's shikai.

Shuuhei releases Kazeshini and the battle is over quickly. He watches the blood stain the white sand a muddy red.

He still isn't used to fighting. He had fought countless battles, but he can't seem to enjoy it like the others. He has finally gotten used to releasing Kazeshini, however, he now feels empty while wielding his sword. He used to fight to protect those who were too afraid to fight. Now he doesn't even know what he is fighting for.

The split blood of the arrancar he just killed doesn't give him any satisfaction. He imagines what Jeagerjaques would look as a bloody heap on the ground and a disgusted chill runs through him. He wants to defeat Jeagerjaques, but not for the sake of killing him.

Why does he want to dominate Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?

ooo

Grimmjow is bored. For the past two weeks he has been fighting lesser hollows to replenish his reitsu and help heal his wounds. He has to be at full strength. However, that got tiring very quickly. He is aching to challenge Hisagi again, but it doesn't feel like the right time. He'll wait until the Shinigami comes to him.

He thought about settling his grudge with Kurosaki in the meantime, but he can't risk getting killed just yet. His fight with Hisagi somehow took precedence over Kursosaki's. It doesn't matter really. He'll beat them both in the end.

He wonders what he'll do once he defeats Hisagi. The Shinigami will be a bloody mess. Some of his uniform may be ripped off, showing off the tanned wounded skin. He would be panting, those dark eyes narrowed and the tattoo across the bridge of his nose wrinkled from his face twisted in agony. He won't have any strength left. Maybe Grimmjow will lick the blood from his chest and neck. Nibble on his collar bone before he tears off the rest of the Shinigami's uniform. Grimmjow can imagine the shocked and panicked expression on Hisagi's face and he will drink it in while those groans of pain turn into gasps for more. He will memorize the contours of the Shinigami's muscles and lean body.

He isn't sure when his desires for Hisagi changed from a power struggle to sexual. Over the past several days, his imagination ran wild. He was never one to hold himself back, and his fantasies smoothly evolved into those passion-filled scenarios that kept him awake at night.

He wants Shuuhei Hisagi and at the moment it really doesn't matter whether the Shinigami wants him back.

ooo

Shuuhei is tossing and turning in his tent and he wonders how long he has been trying to sleep. All he knows is that he should he getting out of the makeshift bed soon.

He isn't sure exactly how much time has passed since he vowed to get stronger and beat Jeagerjaques. He knows it has been more than a month and he has been training constantly. The hollow feeling of fighting without a purpose still eats a hole in his chest, but he doesn't allow himself a moment of rest. If he does, the emptiness of Hueco Mundo will tear him apart. Exterminate

This group has purged Los Noches and the surrounding areas. There are only a few straggling arrancar left. He will be going back to Seireitei soon. Back to his division, friends, and captain. His quarters and the pathways of the 9th division feel like an old memory. It will be strange, being in such a warm environment again. Being around laughter and comrades instead of the stark planes of Hueco Mundo. It will be difficult transitioning back into his old way of life, but he suspects that he will be able to live it better than before. His incompatibility with his new captain seems like a small problem compared to the stress of living in a place that wants to eat him alive. The memory of killing Tousen is inconsequential when he has to wonder how many arrancar he has to kill the next day. He will be home soon and maybe then he will be able to fully appreciate the warmth, his friends, and new captain. He wonders how he forgot the beauty of life before now.

He is leaving Hueco Mundo, but not before he defeats Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

He may not know why he has the overwhelming urge to defeat the ex-Espada, but he can't deny it. He wants to wipe that condescending smirk off the arrancar's face. He wants to have Jeagerjaques exhausted and submissive at his feet. Entirely at his mercy. That strong body will be rising and falling with every heavy breath. Those blue eyes will be glazed over and staring at him pleading.

Shuuhei snaps his eyes open. Where were his thoughts headed? He is starting to realize what he wants from Jeagerjaques, and he is afraid for his sanity. He is afraid for many things, but above all he is afraid to lose.

He stands up. At this point, he isn't going to get any sleep. Too distracted. Too overwhelmed.

He calls out that he's going out to scout the area and leaves the camp. He has to clear his head.

He runs as hard as he can. His reitsu is flowing around him like crazy and he vaguely feels surprise when no hollows attack him. It doesn't matter, though. Every thump of his heart sends him into a high and every step gives him more speed.

At first he thinks that he is hallucinating from the endorphins rushing through his blood. When the reitsu flowing around him gets stronger, he knows it is real. He stops running and his mind fogs up. The reitsu is making his skin tingle and his muscles tense. A part of him is frightened and another can't wait. Anticipation vs. dread. It is obvious which one if winning as he turns around and his heart leaps out of his chest.

Jeagerjaques is just standing there, but the sight breaks Shuuhei into a cold sweat. The muscled chest, shocking blue hair, and cheeky grin that used to annoy him all send his pulse sky rocketing. For a moment, he wants nothing more than to stand there and soak up the arrancar's essence.

The moment is over as quickly as the sensations hit him. What was he thinking? He hates this man. He wants to defeat him. Dominate him. Prove that he's stronger. Prove that he's worthy.

Worthy…worthy enough to put _his _mark of Jeagerjaques.

All his disconnected thoughts stop.

It's true that he wants to regain his lost pride and show Jeagerjaques who'd boss. However, his thoughts before might have been clouded from his anger. In reality, he is more upset that Jeagerjaques thinks of him as a toy than the fact that he was defeated. He wants respect. He wants Jeagerjaques to see him as an equal. It's illogical. Stupid. At the moment, though, to show the arrancar just how strong he is.

He feels like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Does it really matter?

He realizes then that it doesn't. Right now this is what he wants. He is always thinking about the future. What will happen if he does this instead of that. He's tired of it. The rush of emotions he's experiencing may be making him irrational and out-of-character, but he _doesn't care_.

He looks at Grimmjow and the arrancar grins down at him. He wants to overwhelm Grimmjow and be overwhelmed by him. He wonders what Grimmjow wants and by the fire raging in the arrancar's eyes, he wants the exact same thing.

ooo

Grimmjow wasn't planning to meet the Shinigami again so soon. But Hisagi appeared out of nowhere. His black uniform is loose and almost falling off one shoulder. His cheeks flushed and eyes glazing over with desire.

His own body is starting to heat up and his stomach clenches just from looking at Hisagi panting and wanting. He isn't sure where that passion came from and from the confused expression on Hisagi's face, the kid doesn't know either.

He smirks while running his gaze over Hisagi's body. He watches as the confusion leaves the Shinigami's gaze. He can hardly reel in his excitement.

They both want it. He is suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to run his hands over Hisagi's body. Pull the lean body close and breath in the scent of that sweaty black hair. Pin Shuuhei between himself and the sand. Feel the hard muscles quiver beneath his and the body heat and reitsu envelope his senses.

Shuuhei probably will not like the part where Grimmjow thrusts into him, making them both moan. Though, he can bet that Shuuhei won't care by the end. Heat pools in his groin and he has the feeling that their final fight won't be with zanpakuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took me a while to write this. Truthfully, it took me so long because I had no idea how to write a sex scene. Never wrote one before. Which raises the question why I would write a story that revolves around the lust two characters feel for each other. Anyway… I hope that this chapter isn't really bad. I would really like some response to how I wrote this scene. Since it's my first time writing a sex scene (yeah, I've read plenty but never wrote one before X.x), I would love to know if I did anything right.**

**Well, this is the last chapter. It kills me to leave it here but I feel like I have to. Maybe I'll write a short epilogue, or maybe not (but I really, really want to ;) ) Thank you all who added this story to your favorites and those who reviewed! It was a pleasure writing for you, even though I wasn't the best and most responsible author ever. I hope to see you when I post my next story (when I get around to writing it….)**

ooo

It would have been easier if they just dropped their swords at the start and got straight to business, however, it seems as though Shuuhei is still holding onto some hope that this is merely a sword fight. Grimmjow wants to roll his eyes, but he has to admit that he likes this stubborn part of Shuuhei. It's one of the few things they have in common.

Grimmjow draws his sword after Shuuhei sinks into a battle stance. He would much rather start ripping clothes off, but he senses that Shuuhei wants to preserve his pride. Normally he wouldn't give a damn what his prey desires and would go in for the kill. Now, though, he can't bear to take Shuuhei against his will. It would make everything pointless.

He just recently realized that Shuuhei cannot be fully dominated by body alone. He would go down fighting and full of spirit until the very end. Grimmjow has to conquer Shuuhei's emotions to conquer _him_. Also, a Shuuhei moaning in pleasure sure beats a Shuuhei broken and half-dead on the ground…. maybe.

Grimmjow focuses on his future prize. For a moment he just wants to rip himself to shreds for letting this Shinigami rule his actions when _he's _the king here, but he pushes the feeling away. For the first time since he can remember, he doesn't want to just run someone through and leave them dead on the ground. He will have to forfeit a part of himself to get what he wants, but that's a sacrifice he'll have to accept. Right now he can't think about the future or his misguided morals. If he does, then he will miss his chance to actually feel something.

Shuuhei is hesitating and Grimmjow takes the opportunity to attack so he can get this whole stalling business over with. Shuuhei blocks and parries. For the next several minutes they exchange blows without serious damage being done. It isn't as though they are holding back; Grimmjow can tell that Shuuhei is attacking with all his might, since he is doing exactly the same. The fight would progress if they both release their zanpakuto; however neither is willing to risk mortal blows to the other.

The fight tires quickly. It isn't satisfying any of Grimmjow's cravings and he can tell that Shuuhei is dissatisfied as well. He wants to hurry up and push Shuuhei to the ground. So that he can dominate Shuuhei. Because that will put him at peace and maybe quell the ever burning fire inside him.

ooo

Shuuhei quickly realizes that swords aren't going to get them anywhere. Before he attacked he wondered if a sword was even necessary. A part of him still refused to believe that he had such lust for an _arrancar _and he couldn't not draw his sword. That part of him, though, changed its mind as the fight dragged on. This isn't about swords or strength or race. He isn't sure what exactly he wants from Grimmjow, but he knows he will discover the meaning of these feelings in due time. If he doesn't act, then he will never know. And that would be a pity.

He can no longer deny his attraction to Grimmjow's nature. The arrancar is violent and a brute, but he is like the opposite end of a magnet. Shuuhei just gravitates towards him. Maybe it's because the arrancar is the embodiment of his own hidden desires. Or it might be that Shuuhei can sense that they can help each other. Whatever the reason, both of them are changing; the results of which either for better or worse. Whichever one doesn't matter. Shuuhei just needs to break out of his shell of stunted emotions.

He can see that Grimmjow is growing impatient. He can't blame him. In the brief moment Grimmjow recovers from a strike, Shuuhei steps back and drops his sword. Grimmjow looks confused for a moment, but a large grin emerges soon after. The arrancar tosses his zanpakuto away and quickly closes the distance between the two of them.

Grimmjow grabs Shuuhei's shoulders and Shuuhei holds onto Grimmjow's forearms in return. Grimmjow is quickly forcing him to the ground and even though Shuuhei is trying to resist, the arrancar is physically stronger. He hits the sand and the arrancar is quickly over him. His hands are pinned over his head.

He kicks out, catching the arrancar on the side. Grimmjow grunts and Shuuhei takes the moment to kick again, rolling them over so Shuuhei is situated on top. He looks down.

Grimmjow's face is heated and twisted into a look so smoldering that Shuuhei can feel his skin and groin sweltering. His heart stutters and his entire body freezes. He is instantly aware of the body under his and the heat of the stomach he has pinned between his legs. The sensations hit him at full force and he can't even oppose as Grimmjow pushes him back onto his back.

Grimmjow entwines both of their legs and completely covers Shuuhei's body. Shuuhei can't escape, but for some reason that doesn't bother him a bit. Shuuhei is going to give as much as he gets. He isn't going to be overpowered.

Shuuhei can feel Grimmjow's hot breath on his ear and the arrancar's tongue travels the side of his cheek. He can't hold back a groan and bucks up, grinding into Grimmjow. Grimmjow shudders and the grip on Shuuhei's wrists tighten. Shuuhei smirks. He is under Grimmjow, but not overpowered.

Grimmjow retaliates by transferring Shuuhei's wrists to one hand and using the other to remove the top of Shuuhei's uniform. The arrancar's calloused hand runs over Shuuhei's chest, feeling every muscle and scar. Shuuhei's breath becomes ragged and he can barely think beyond the rough and electrifying touch. He rubs their legs together and leans up to that they are almost nose-to-nose. His lips ghost over Grimmjow's, but digs his teeth into the arrancar's neck instead. Grimmjow hisses and his hand leaves Shuuhei's chest in favor of the hem of the Shinigami's hakama.

Shuuhei arches his back as Grimmjow's palm finds the bulge in his fundoshi. His mouth leaves the arrancar's neck and he buries his face in the fiery blue hair. He struggles against Grimmjow's hold. He wants to run his hands all over the strong back and body. The next moment Shuuhei's hands are freed and he is tearing at the white uniform.

It isn't long before all their clothing is scattered on the ground and the only distance between them is the layer of sand grain and dirt on their skin. Their bodies mold together and Shuuhei wraps his arms around the arrancar's back. Grimmjow's body heat is flowing from the arrancar into him and his head is incapable of thought. He cries out and digs his nails into Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow flinches and clutches Shuuhei's thighs, forcing them apart.

Shuuhei grinds their arousals together as Grimmjow slides a hand around and under Shuuhei. His fingers slide down Shuuhei's back and settle in between the cheeks, leaving a burning trail behind them. Shuuhei is almost confused until a finger is suddenly inside of him.

He never expected Grimmjow to prepare him first and he definitely doesn't mind the surprising gentleness. From the look on Grimmjow's face, the arrancar himself is confused at his own actions. Shuuhei pushes down on the finger and another goes in. All Shuuhei can focus on are the digits writhing inside of him. He forcefully grinds up into Grimmjow as more fingers are added. His mind is clouded and he doesn't question himself as he discovers that this isn't nearly enough.

Using as much strength as he can muster, he grabs Grimmjow's shoulders and forces the arrancar onto his back. Grimmjow's eyes are wide as he comprehends the hands shoving his thighs apart. He starts to resist before he feels the breath over his arousal. He falls to his back and groans and Shuuhei's mouth closes over him.

Shuuhei looks up from his position between Grimmjow's legs. He watches as the arrancar's eyes squeeze shut and as the usually smirking mouth twists into a clenched grimace. He works on the flesh in front of him and his own arousal grows in response. He runs his hands over the arrancar's skin and feels the fire beneath. He groans around Grimmjow, unable to take the tension any longer. He lets Grimmjow slip from his mouth and crawls up the arrancar's body. He sits up, takes a hold of Grimmjow's arousal again, and positions it at his entrance.

He roars along with Grimmjow as he pierces himself. He pushes down until he can't go any farther and his eyes slide closed as his mouth falls open. He stays that way for a moment before he starts rocking. The pain is intense but he ignores it. He only has attention for the pleasure electrifying his entire body.

One of Shuuhei's moans shakes Grimmjow from his stupor and he quickly flips their positions. Shuuhei finds himself sprawled out on the sand as Grimmjow thrusts into him. The arrancar's body completely covers him and he can feel the muscles and skin over his. He clutches Grimmjow's back and buries his face in the broad shoulders. He smells sweat and a scent distinctively Grimmjow's as his body jolts with each thrust.

He gasps each time Grimmjow surges further. Sweat rolls down his skin and he hears Grimmjow's grunts and pants. The pace increases and before he knows it, Shuuhei is screaming his release. Grimmjow follows soon after and a disturbing warmness fills Shuuhei. Grimmjow collapses on top of him and the heat doesn't disappear for a while.

ooo

Grimmjow eventually rolls off Shuuhei and the sweat dries. There is a disgusting feeling between Shuuhei's legs, and he tries to wipe off the creamy fluid. He only succeeds in caking himself with more sand.

Both of them dress in silence.

They face each other, ignoring the other's ravaged appearance. Shuuhei painfully clears his dry throat.

"We won't hesitate to kill if we see each other again," he states. "If we meet in battle, I will kill you."

Grimmjow nods and stares at Shuuhei's chapped lips. He got his wish. He dominated Shuuhei and he disregards the fact he was dominated in return. They both turn and walk away without any other words spoken.

Grimmjow feels the constant torment of raging urges to fight and kill settling inside him. Shuuhei senses Kazeshini and for the first time there isn't ill will between them. They both feel the loss of something with each step they take.

Later, when Shuuhei is reconnecting with his zanpakuto, Kazeshini will help him realize the depth of his feelings. He will stare at the walls of his room and the whole of Soul Society will feel empty, since the other end of his magnetic pulls at him from another world.

In a forsaken cave deep in the forests of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow will notice how the urge to fight has been replaced by another. He will wonder why he no longer desires revenge, death, and victory, but only yearns to be able to follow the Shinigami that made him reconsider his lonely life.

For now, though, they pretend that what happened between them means nothing. They fool themselves into believing that they will keep their promise, even while they both know that they cannot reverse the change which is happening within both of them.


End file.
